Hold me Now
by Soror Lucis
Summary: [One-Shot] HD Slash, Lemon. Draco rettet Harry vor dem Riesenkraken und Harry hat seinen Spaß daran, ihm seinen Dank zu zeigen.


Disclaimer: Diesmal gehört gar nichts mir, weder die Figuren und Handlungsorte, denn die gehören unserer allseits geschätzten J. K. Rowling, noch die Handlung, denn sie ist nicht von mir, ich hab sie nur übersetzt

Warnung: Slash, und zwar HP/DM. -schwärm- Ach ja, und sonst ist sie auch nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen -g-

So,

Zuallererst möchte ich sagen, dass diese Story nicht von mir stammt. -kopfschüttel- Sondern sie gehört Michael Serpent, der wohl die besten englischen Slash-FFs schreibt, die es gibt -g-

Ihr findet die Originalstory unter der Story ID: 1514271

Ich kann euch nur empfehlen, das Original zu lesen, denn es ist tausendmal besser. -heftig nick-

Würde mich aber trotzdem riesig über Reviews freuen

Okay. Let's go.....

* * *

Hold me Now

Es war ein warmer Herbsttag. Das siebte und letzte Jahr auf Hogwarts näherte sich dem Ende. Draco Malfoy schwamm faul auf dem Rücken im See, das Wasser rauschte in seinen Ohren und die Sonne brannte auf seine empfindliche Haut. Er und einige andere Siebtklässler hatten gerade ein Beach-Volleyball Spiel ausgetragen, welches natürlich mit dem Sieg von Dracos Mannschaft geendet hatte, und nun schwamm er, um den Schweiß los zu werden.

Wie auch immer, seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit einem seltsamen Zusammentreffen. Harry Potter hatte heute in Dracos Team gespielt. Nicht, dass es jemals festgelegte Mannschaften gegeben hatte- aber Draco war noch nie mit Harry Potter auf derselben Seite gewesen. Draco war sich sicher, dass es wieder einer der gemeinen Streiche von Blaise Zabini und Seamus Finnigan war. Die beiden kamen ziemlich gut miteinander aus, immer saßen sie kichernd zusammen über irgendwelchen Streichen.

Draco keuchte erschrocken, als ihn jemand von der Seite kitzelte.

"Schickes Bauchnabelpiercing, Malfoy!"

Draco drehte sich um, nur um dann in ein Paar grässliche, grüne Augen zu sehen.

"Potter, du störst meinen Schönheitsschlaf", zischte Draco böse und spuckte Wasser aus seinem Mund.

"Oh, entschuldige. Ich wusste nicht, dass du welchen brauchst."

Draco atmete tief aus und berührte mit den Füßen den Grund des Sees.

"Was war das?"

"Oh, nichts..." Harry grinste und schwamm ein wenig weiter vom Ufer weg.

"Oh, nichts!", rief Draco sauer, "Komm wieder hier hin, du kleiner Freak!"

"Zu ängstlich, um tiefer zu schwimmen, Malfoy?", kicherte Harry.

Draco schmollte. Er mochte wirklich keine tiefen Gewässer. Aber er wollte genauso wenig, dass Potter es wusste.

"Nein, Ich habe Angst vor _dir_!", rief er zu Harry, "Du bist ziemlich... merkwürdig geworden."

"Armer Draco Malfoy, hat Angst vor dem großen Harry Potter...", sang Harry, noch weiter hinaus kraulend.

"Genau das, du unverschämter Prolet!" Draco knurrte und schwamm hinter dem Gryffindor her.

Er erreichte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, als sie ungefähr fünfzig Meter vom Ufer entfernt waren. Harry tauchte unter und tauchte dann an ganz anderen Stellen wieder an der Oberfläche auf.

"Du bist eine so winzige und dürre Plage, Potter," sprach Draco schleppend, während er sich eine silber-blonde Strähne aus den Augen strich, "Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht."

Harry grinste, schüttelte dabei seine langen Locken und spritzte Wasser in jede Richtung. Draco seufzte und fing wieder an, auf dem Rücken zu treiben, wie gewöhnlich. Letzten Endes war es eine perfekte Pose um Braun zu werden. Vage bemerkte er, wie Harry unter ihm durchschwamm, hinuntertauchend auf seiner linken Seite und wieder auftauchend auf seiner rechten.

Die Sonne schien heiß und das Wasser war erfrischend kalt. Draco war vollkommen entspannt. Er genoss das neue Zeitalter des Friedens und der Wärme mit vollem Herzen, jetzt, da Voldemort endgültig besiegt war. Er war glücklich. Er hatte ziemlich gute Noten für die N.E.W.T.'s bekommen und die Abschlusszeremonie würde in drei Tagen stattfinden. Und wenn die Schule zuende war, würde er mit seinem riesigen Vermögen in Wiltshire Mansion wohnen und nichts anders tun, als Partys zu feiern.

Plötzlich bemerkte Draco, dass Harry schon für ziemlich lange Zeit unter Wasser war.

"Potty?", fragte er laut, sich nervös umschauend. "Harry?"

Seine Augen wurden groß, als er kleine Luftblasen sah, die zur Oberfläche aufstiegen, nicht weit entfernt.

"Scheiße!"

Draco dachte nicht zweimal nach- er tauchte mit einer flinken Bewegung unter, auf der Suche nach dem Platz, wo er Harry vermutete. Er zwang sich selbst, seine Augen offen zu halten, als er tiefer und tiefer kraulte. Nach ungefähr fünf Metern tauchen sah er mit Schrecken, dass Harry Potter mit der Riesenkrake um sein Leben kämpfte.

Draco bemerkte, dass der Krake seine Tentakel um Harrys Taille, Arme und Beine geschlungen hatte, und somit jede Bewegung hinderte. Er dankte Merlin für seine Fähigkeit, zauberstabslose Magie anzuwenden und tauchte hin zu Harry. Dann hauchte er durch Harrys Mund etwas Luft in seine Lungen, bevor er einen Luftblasen-Kopf Spruch um seinen Kopf zauberte. Harry schaute nur halb bei Bewusstsein.

Draco machte einen Luftblasen-Kopf Spruch auf sich selbst und griff den Riesenkraken an. Er rutschte Harrys Körper hinunter, bis zu seinen Füßen und quetschte den Tentakel, der um die Knie geschlungen war, mit all seiner Kraft, während er einen Spruch murmelte, mit dem er wasserfeste Flammen auf den Tentakel schleuderte. Der Tentakel fing an, heftig zu zittern und löste sich schließlich vollkommen. Für den einen Tentakel um Harrys Hüften, benutzte Draco einen Verkleinerungszauber, gleichzeitig biss er in den, welcher um Harrys Arme gebunden war. Der Krake machte haarsträubende Geräusche und Draco war glücklich, als er sah, wie der Tentakel an Harrys Hüften entzwei riss. Der Tentakel, in den Draco gebissen hatte, verschwand schließlich auch schnell und der Krake tauchte hinunter in die Tiefe des Sees, aus der sie gekommen war, unheimlich wehklagend.

Draco atmete erleichtert auf, nahm den schwachen Gryffindor in seine Arme und schwamm zurück zur Oberfläche, die über ihren Köpfen glitzerte.

"Potter, hörst du mich?", fragte Draco, als sie wieder frei atmen konnten, während er den Jungen an den Schultern schüttelte. "Bist du verletzt?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen langsam, Tränen liefen seine dunklen Wimpern hinab. Dann schloss er seine Arme fest um Dracos Hals und seine Beine um die Hüften des Slytherin.

"Potter, was...?"

Draco brachte es nicht fertig, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn er bemerkte, dass Harry weinte.

"Ist ja gut", sagte der Slytherin müde, "Ich werde uns zurück zum Ufer bringen."

"Er hat einen Schock", sagte Hermione mit vor Sorge zitternder Stimme.

"_Ja, genauso geht's auch mir!",_ rief Draco ihr panisch ins Gesicht, "_Mach ihn ab!_"

"Wir versuchen es ja!", knurrte Ron hinter ihm, "Aber er hängt an dir, wie angeklebt. Harry? Harry!"

Aber Harry reagierte in keinster Weise auf Rons Worte. Stattdessen festigte er seinen Griff um Draco nur noch mehr.

"Verdammte Scheiße! Wiesel, kannst du denn überhaupt nichts tun?", jammerte Draco, als er auf seine Knie und Ellbogen fiel und Harry unter seinem Gewicht einquetschte, "Das ist _wirklich_ störend!"

Im Hintergrund begannen Crabbe, Goyle, Finnigan und Zabini zu lachen.

"Das sieht sehr verführerisch aus", kicherte Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, halt bloß die Schnauze!", rief Draco, "Macht ihn von mir ab, _sofort_!"

"Vielleicht solltest du versuchen ihn zu bumsen", grinste Blaise, "Das sollte reichen."

Hermione und Ron schrieen ärgerlich und Draco starrte ihn unaussprechlich entsetzt an.

"Naja, du liegst hier schon in einer so vielversprechenden Pose", versuchte Seamus seinen Slytherin Freund zu verteidigen.

Draco versuchte erneut aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nur, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, so, dass Harry auf ihm lag.

"Potter, ich meine es ernst. Du bist ein toter Mann, wenn du nicht _sofort_ deinen Griff löst!" Doch Harry vergrub sein Gesicht nur noch liebevoller in Dracos Nacken und zitterte.

Draco verdrehte frustriert die Augen.

"Ich hätte dich niemals retten dürfen, Potter. Merlin weiß, warum ich es getan habe!"

Harry atmete warm gegen Dracos Haut.

"Potter! Bitte!"

"Wie ich schon gesagt habe, er hat einen Schock", wiederholte Hermione mit einem ziemlich hilflosen Blick, "Er wird nicht loslassen."

"Kannst du nicht irgendetwas tun, Hermione?", rief Ron, "Er fällt Malfoy um den Hals und heult sich bei _ihm_ aus. Nicht bei mir, nicht bei dir, nicht einmal bei seinem Cousin Dudley- sondern bei _Malfoy_!"

"Was ist falsch daran, ich zu sein?" Draco schmollte.

"Alles!", riefen Hermione und Ron gleichzeitig.

Draco drehte sich beleidigt wieder um, Harry wieder unter ihm liegend. Dann erhob er sich auf seinen Knie, so dass der Gryffindor auf seinem Schoß saß.

"Morgana sei Dank, dass du so klein und dürr bist", murmelte Draco, "Sonst würdest du mir mit deinem Griff das Genick brechen."

Crabbe und Goyle schlenderten näher heran.

"Draco, du bist voll mit Sand bedeckt", sagte Goyle, "Tut das nicht kribbeln?"

Draco schaute in den babyblauen Himmel und seufzte. "Was denkst du denn, Gregory? _Natürlich kribbelt es! Würdest du bitte einmal in deinem Leben aufhören, so bescheuert zu sein?_"

"Kein Grund, uns anzuschreien", sagte Crabbe, "Das ist alles deine Schuld. Niemand hat dich gefragt, ob du ihn retten wolltest, du hast es einfach... getan."

Draco stöhnte frustriert. "Erzählt es bitte nicht meiner Mutter! Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle in mich gefahren ist!"

"Ich denke, wir sollten zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", beschloss Hermione, "Sie wird schon wissen, was zu tun ist."

Draco funkelte sie finster an. "Und wie genau denkst du, werde ich es zum Schloss schaffen, wenn mir Potter an der Gurgel hängt?"

"Naja, ähm..."

"Ja?" Dracos Blick war tödlich. "Bei allen Gemeinheiten, sag's mir! Ich ist ja nicht so, als ob ich laufen könnte, also sag mir bitte nur, was ich tun soll!"

"Vielleicht... vielleicht könnte Pomfrey hierhin kommen?", schlug sie eingeschüchtert vor, dann blickte sie zu Ron. "Was denkst du?"

Aber Ron schwankte kopflos am Strand entlang, murmelte wirres Zeug und hörte sie nicht. Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich Harry plötzlich auf seinem Schoß bewegte. Er legte seine Arme um Dracos Hüften und schmiegte seinen Kopf an die andere Seite seines Halses.

"Granger... Ich denke er ist... er kommt wieder zu sich." Draco schluckte.

Hermione kam sofort näher und kniete sich neben das Paar.

"Harry! Harry! Kannst du mich hören?"

"Er ist nicht taub, Granger", seufzte Draco, "Er ist einfach nur unerträglich."

Hermione schaute Draco böse an und redete schließlich weiter mit Harry. Sie ließ ihre Hand durch Harrys dunkle Locken gleiten und legte sie beruhigend auf seine Stirn.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?"

"Hey, wehe du berührst _mich_", murmelte Draco.

"Oh, halt die Klappe, Malfoy", fauchte sie, "Das hier ist gänzlich deine Schuld."

Draco hatte den Anstand nur beleidigt zu gucken. "Zu deiner Information, er wäre jetzt tot, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre!"

"Ja, ja, wir wissen es. Aber wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre er erst gar nicht so weit rausgeschwommen und..."

Draco hörte den Rest der Standpauke nicht mehr, denn er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Auf- und Abfallen von Harrys Brust, als der Gryffindor tief einatmete. Dann fühlte er ein leichtes Kitzeln von Wimpern auf seiner Nackenhaut.

"Schnauze, Granger!", sagte er und brachte Hermione mit einem bösen Funkeln zum Schweigen. "Ich denke, er wacht auf."

Tatsächlich bewegte sich Harry. Seine Hände wanderten über Dracos tiefere Regionen und seine Fingernägel kratzten über die elfenbeinfarbene Haut. Draco verspürte das plötzliche Verlangen, zu stöhnen, aber er konnte es unterdrücken. Denn schließlich war das der verdammte Harry Potter in seinen Armen und er sollte nicht Gefallen an _seinen_ Streichen finden.

"Okay. Kannst du... ähm... kannst du deinen Griff ein Wenig lösen?", murmelte Draco in Harrys Ohr, "Ich denke, du willst hier nicht länger als unbedingt nötig bleiben, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Die Leute... versammeln sich schon hier. Weißt du überhaupt, wer ich bin, Potter?"

Harry murmelte etwas Unzusammenhängendes in Dracos Schulter.

"Ja, ich bin Draco Malfoy, dein schlimmster Albtraum... Wenn du dich jetzt _bitte_ wegbewegen würdest...?"

Aber Harry bewegte sich nicht, er schmiegte sich nur näher unter Dracos Kinn.

Draco verdrehte wieder frustriert die Augen.

"Was ist hier los?"

Die Siebtklässler sprangen zur Seite, außer Draco, und begrüßten Professor Snape.

"Potter erwürgt mich, Professor", jammerte Draco, "Ich habe ihn vorm Ertrinken gerettet und schauen sie ihn sich jetzt an!"

"Es sieht eher so aus, als ob er mit ihnen kuschelt, als dass er sie erwürgt, Mr. Malfoy." Snapes Mund formte sich zu einem unsymmetrischen Grinsen.

"Das ist _verdammt noch mal nicht lustig_!", rief Draco.

"Passen sie auf ihre Ausdrucksweise auf, Mr. Malfoy." Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Weasley, geben sie Malfoy diese Handtücher und helfen sie ihm, sie um Potter zu legen. Offensichtlich ist ihm kalt."

Ron tat, was ihm befohlen worden war, jedoch starrte er Snape an. Er wusste, dass der Professor im Orden war und somit sich um Harrys Wohlergehen sorgte, jedoch war es immer noch ungewohnt, so etwas aus seinem Mund zu hören.

"Können wir sie bald trennen?", fragte er den Professor, als er ein Handtuch über Harrys Schultern legte.

Snape antwortete nicht direkt- offensichtlich fand er die Situation ziemlich amüsant.

"Wir werden sehen, wie lange es dauert."

"Professor!", protestierte Draco, "Ich bin hier in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten!"

"Dann sollten sie lieber anfangen, ihn warm zu rubbeln", schlug Snape vor, ohne dass sein ironisches Lächeln stockte.

"Was? Ihn warm rubbeln?" Der blonde Slytherin war von Entsetzen gepackt, wie schon einmal an diesem Tag.

"Natürlich." Snape grinste boshaft. "Oder ich vermute, dass er in ein paar Stunden immer noch da hängt. Sie müssen ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Trost vermitteln."

"Sicherheit und Trost!" Draco war kurz davor in Panik zu geraten. "_Ich will das nicht! Ich will ihn nicht rubbeln, Himmel bewahre, und er wird sich in MEINEN Armen nicht wohl fühlen_!"

Harry murmelte wieder etwas in Dracos Schulter.

"Was war das?", fragte der Slytherin verzweifelt.

Snape grinste. "Ich denke, er hat etwas wie 'Geh nicht weg, Draco' gesagt."

Ron war sprachlos und Hermione blickte Snape angewidert an.

"Er hat _nichts_ dergleichen gesagt." Sie kochte innerlich.

"Oh, Miss Granger, das denke ich doch." Snape grinste noch mehr.

"Ich will in den Krankenflügel, sofort", kommandierte Draco, "_Sofort_!"

"Das halte ich für weise", willigte Snape ein, "Da sie beide mit Brandwunden überdeckt sind. War es der Krake, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ja, war er", seufzte Draco, "Er zog Potter hinunter und ich musste ein paar Tentakel sprengen."

Harry umarmte Draco fester und Draco wurde rot. "Potter!"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten wieder gefährlich.

"Er kuschelt mit ihnen, Mr. Malfoy."

"Tut er nicht!", rief Draco.

"Doch tut er", kicherte Pansy.

"Schnauze!", knurrte Ron.

"Das ist wirklich störend", murmelte Hermione.

"Okay!", rief Snape, "Helft alle, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter zum Krankenflügel zu bringen. Ich denke Madam Pomfrey sollte einen Blick auf die Brandwunden werfen."

Crabbe und Goyle halfen Draco auf die Beine, wogegen Hermione und Ron Harry trugen.

"Ich schaffe es schon alleine, ihn zu tragen", beschloss Draco letztendlich, "Er ist nicht so schwer, aber... ich will meine Arme nicht um ihn legen."

"Ihr beide seid so süß." Pansy war fröhlich.

"Pass auf, was du sagst, Parkinson", knurrte Draco. Während er böse Blicke über den Strand schickte, legte er letztendlich seine Arme um Harrys schmalen Körper und drückte ihn näher an sich.

"Okay, wir können gehen. Und schnell. Ich habe nicht sonderlich Lust, in meiner Badehose herumzuspringen und Potter in meinen Armen zu tragen, wie eine schwangere Frau!"

Snape hob seinen Kopf, schaute amüsiert auf das Pärchen und ging schließlich vor. Ron und Hermione folgten ihnen stirnrunzelnd.

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatten sie den Krankenflügel erreicht. Madam Pomfrey wollte gerade einen Kaffee trinken gehen, als die merkwürdige Gruppe ihre Station betrat.

"Poppy", grüßte Snape, "Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem."

"_Ein kleines Problem!_", rief Draco, "Ich denke, das hier ist _sehr_ ernst!"

"Ach herrje, wo seid ihr denn jetzt wieder hineingeraten?", beklagte Madam Pomfrey, "Hattet ihr wieder einen Kampf?"

"Sieht das hier aus, wie ein Kampf?", zischte Draco, "Potter _schmust_ mit mir, verdammte Scheiße!"

"Ausdrucksweise", erinnerte ihn Snape.

"Oh, wie schön, dass ihr jetzt so gut miteinander auskommt." Madam Pomfrey lächelte. Draco knurrte drohend.

"Poppy, Mr. Malfoy hier würde gerne ihre Hilfe beanspruchen, um Mr. Potter von ihm zu lösen", sagte Snape, "Mr. Potter hat offensichtlich einen Schock erlitten, nachdem er vor einer halben Stunde beinahe ertrunken wäre."

"Ertrunken?", kreischte die Krankenschwester.

"Der Riesenkrake", erklärte Hermione.

"Und Malfoy, dieser Bastard, hat ihn gerettet", grunzte Ron.

"Und nun hat Harry einen Schock und will Draco nicht mehr loslassen", setzte Hermione fort.

"Und von mir wird jetzt erwartet, dies alles zu glauben?" Poppy schnaubte und begann, ein paar Zutaten für eine Medizin gegen die Brandwunden zu vermischen.

Draco saß auf einem der Betten, Harry artig zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß. Das Handtuch hatte irgendwo während der Reise den Weg zum Boden gefunden und nun zitterten sie beide vor Kälte. Draco griff nach einer Decke und legte sie um seine Schultern, ohne sie allerdings auch um Harry zu legen.

"Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von ihnen", bemerkte Poppy, als sie Dracos Aktion sah, "Sorgen sie dafür, dass auch Mr. Potter warm ist."

"Er kann auf sich alleine aufpassen!", protestierte Draco.

"Nein kann er nicht." Hermione warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und legte schnell eine weitere Decke um Harry. "So, ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser, Harry."

Harry murmelte wieder etwas unverständliches in Dracos Nacken, und dieser verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. "Potter!"

Plötzlich versteifte sich Draco, als er bemerkte, dass eine Hand nach seinem Bauchnabelpiercing langte. Harry spielte einige Zeit mit den zwei Diamanten und Draco wurde immer panischer. Nervös blickte er um sich, um zu sehen, ob es jemand bemerkt hatte. Zum Glück schienen die zwei Decken die Sicht ausreichend zu versperren.

"Potter, mach das nicht", flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr, während Madam Pomfrey Hermione und Ron etwas über das Medikament erzählte. "Es... macht mich... hart. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

Draco konnte Harrys Grinsen deutlich an seiner Haut spüren.

"Scheiße, du bist so lästig, Potter." Draco seufzte. "Und das weißt du, nicht wahr?"

Harry kicherte lautlos und sein Körper schüttelte sich. Offensichtlich tat er nur noch halbherzig so, als ob er einen Schock hatte.

"Potter, ich warne dich. Wenn du nicht sofort deine Finger von meinem Bauch...", begann Draco, doch er wurde still, als er Harrys Härte an seinem Bauch fühlte. "Oh, scheiße..."

"Ist ihnen endlich ein wenig wärmer?", fragte Madam Pomfrey und brachte somit Draco schnell zum erröten.

"Ähm, ja... ist es." Draco hustete. Snape schaute ihn amüsiert an.

"So, ich möchte jetzt jeden hier aus dem Raum haben", befahl Madam Pomfrey, "Ich kann nichts für sie tun, wenn ein paar Schaulustige meine Konzentration stören. So, und nun geht! Und Sie auch, Professor Snape!"

Harry kicherte leise und Draco fühlte sich noch heißer und aufgewühlter.

"So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Decken wegnehmen, damit ich...", begann die Krankenschwester, nachdem sie alleine waren.

"NEIN! Neinneinnein...." Draco zog die Federbetten noch fester um sie herum. "Ich denke, wir sind so ganz gut versorgt."

"Mr. Malfoy. Ich kann unmöglich ihre Brandwunden durch den Stoff hindurch heilen, oder? Hmm?"

Draco keuchte, als er Harrys heiße Zunge, die seinen Pulsader nachfuhr, spürte.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte Madam Pomfrey beleidigt und zog Harrys Steppdecke weg. "Dann lass uns mal sehen... Tut... tut.."

Harry winselte in Dracos Brust, als die Krankenschwester die Wunden auf seinem Rücken und seinen Armen heilte. Draco fand dies höchst erregend und tat sein Bestes um an weniger stimulierende Dinge zu denken, wie zum Beispiel Millicents winziger, neuer Bikini.

Als schließlich die Zeit kam, um Harrys Bauch und Beine zu heilen, weigerte sich Harry immer noch, Draco loszulassen und hing die gesamte Prozedur am Nacken des Blonden und schluchzte in seine Schulter.

"Nun gut, Mr. Potter... Ich denke, ich kann jetzt nichts mehr für sie tun", sagte Madam Pomfrey schließlich, "Sie brauchen lediglich etwas Ruhe."

Harry krabbelte zurück in Dracos Arme und murmelte etwas wie 'Draco bleibt'. Madam Pomfrey blickte mitleidig auf den Slytherin und Draco seufzte ergeben.

"Okay... okay, um Himmels Willen...! Ich bleibe."

Die Krankenschwester schaute ihn warnend an und sagte bestimmt: "Ich werde in einer halben Stunden wieder zurück sein, um seinen Zustand zu begutachten."

Draco blickte finster und nickte. "Okay."

Sobald die beiden Jungen alleine in der Station waren, landete schließlich Harrys feuchter Mund saugend an Dracos Ohrläppchen.

"Potter..." Draco war nicht in der Lage das zu beenden, was auch immer er sagen wollte, da Harry drei seiner Finger in Dracos Mund steckte.

"Mmmh", murmelte Draco, doch er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, an den Fingern zu saugen. Harry zog wieder an seinem Bauchnabelpiercing und Draco stöhnte auf.

"Nimm mich, Draco." Harrys Atem verbrannte Dracos Nacken, "Jetzt, bevor Poppy wiederkommt."

Er zog seine Finger aus Dracos Mund und nahm sie selbst in den Mund, um Dracos Speichel zu schmecken.

"Oh, scheiße...", sagte Draco mit rauer Stimme und begann eilig an ihren Badehosen zu fummeln. "Wie schaffst du das bloß...?"

Harry seufzte zufrieden, als das störende Kleidungsstück seine Hüften hinunterglitt und seinen Po zum Vorschein brachte. Der Gryffindor ließ seine Finger begierig in Dracos Hosenbund gleiten und zog den erigierten Penis ans Tageslicht.

"Oh, Götter..."Draco konnte sich nicht helfen und begann mit seinen Fingern die Furche zwischen Harrys Pobacken nachzufahren.

Harrys Mund traf Dracos Lippen und bald wanden sie sich in einem heißen, gierigen Kuss. Draco lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück und Harry beugte sich über ihn.

"Mmm... Draco...", flüsterte Harry und setzte sich direkt auf die Hüften des Slytherins. Dann leckte er seine Handflächen, griff nach Dracos Schwanz und hielt ihn fest in den Händen.

"H-h-hör auf", keuchte Draco, "D-das können wir nicht tun!"

Harry grinste nur und, bevor Draco auch irgendwas tun konnte, fühlte er, wie seine Erektion von etwas sehr engem, heißem und verkrampftem eingeschlossen wurde.

"Mutter Morgana...", keuchte er, packte Harry an seinen Hüftknochen und drückte sie fest. Harry lehnte sich vor, um Draco erneut zu küssen und dieser antwortete mit seinem ganzen Herzen. Draco stöhnte in den Mund des Gryffindors, als er fühlte, wie sich Harry auf seinem Schoß auf und ab bewegte.

"Ich habe dich so lange gewollt", wisperte Harry sanft und nahm den Slytherin tief in sich auf. Draco sagte nichts, er lächelte nur. Seine Augen glühten wirr, als er sich nach oben bog, um Harrys Bewegungen zu begegnen.

"Du bist so wunderschön, Draco", neckte Harry, während er mit dem Zeigefinger an Dracos Bauchnabelpiercing zog. Draco stöhnte laut und hob legte seine Hände auf Harrys Gesicht.

"Ich... ich... ich komme gleich, Harry", schluckte er.

"Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du noch einmal kommst", grinste Harry und begann Draco härter zu nehmen, seine Hüfte raste mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die äußerst wilde Schreie von Draco hervorriefen.

"Oh, _scheiße_...!", schrie Draco, sein Körper bog sich und er kam in einem gewaltigen Orgasmus.

Harry brauchte nichts mehr, ums selbst zu kommen.

"Sind sie in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey tröstete das Gryffindor Mädchen.

"Geht es Draco gut?", fragte Pansy, "Warum musste er bei Potter bleiben?"

"Mr. Potter wollte nicht alleine bleiben und Mr. Malfoy tat uns einen riesigen Gefallen, in dem er einwilligte, bei ihm zu bleiben. Ich denke, Mr. Potter hat viel erleiden müssen und es besteht die Gefahr für ihn, dass er ein bleibendes Trauma davontragen wird, wenn er nicht mit besonderer Vorsicht behandelt wird", erklärte Madam Pomfrey, "Und da Mr. Malfoy sein Retter war..."

"Können wir sie jetzt sehen?", fragte Ron, "Ich mag die Tatsache nicht, dass die beiden zusammen im selben Raum sind, und zwar nur die beiden. Malfoy könnte Harry die Kehle rausreißen!"

"Das würde er nicht!", protestierte Blaise Zabini, "Er würde nie mit einem verteidigungsunfähigen Menschen kämpfen!"

Madam Pomfrey seufzte und beschloss schließlich, dass es doch das Beste wäre, Harrys und Dracos Freunde hineinzulassen, nicht nur, um die beginnende Auseinandersetzung zu stoppen. Sie öffnete die Tür der Station und deutete den Schülern hineinzutreten. "Hier sind sie."

Zum Erstaunen aller, sahen sie zwei Jungen, die friedvoll zusammengerollt auf einem der Krankenhausbetten lagen und schliefen. Draco hatte beschützend einen Arm um Harrys Schultern gelegt und Harry hatte seinen Kopf komplett unter Dracos Kinn vergraben. Die cremeweiße Haut Malfoys passte wunderbar zu Harrys mehr gebräunten Haut und die weiße Decke, welche ihre unteren Regionen abdeckte, versteckte jedoch nicht die Tatsache, dass ihre Beine zusammengeschlungen waren.

"Ihnen geht es gut", schmunzelte Seamus Finnigan und stieß Blaise Zabini mit seinem Ellbogen an.

"Sieht so aus." Blaise grinste und zerzauste Seamus' Haar.

Niemand anderes sagte ein Wort.

-The End-

* * *

So, das war's. Bitte hinterlasst einer armen kleinen Übersetzerin, ohne eigene Ideen eine kleine Review. -zwinker-

Bye...

Soror Lucis


End file.
